Disappearance ErixMadara
by Alucardsblood
Summary: A teen named Eri is sent on an errand for her Senpai a woman named Okami. Eri tells her lover Madara she will be back soon then she leave to help her Senpai anther teen tags along with out telling anyone. Soon things turn bad for the two teens.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Contains O.C. stuff.

Sun light shined through the window onto the face of a white haired teen, as she slept next to a man with short spiky hair.

"Hmm…" the white haired teen muttered, turning away from the sun light.

The spiky haired man, tightened his grip around the white haired teen's waist. The white haired teen smiled in her sleep.

A teen girl with long brown hair, cuddled into the chest of a man with long black hair. The black haired man smiled in his sleep.

A women with long white hair, rolled over laying her head on the chest of a man with spiky green hair, one half of his body was white, while the other black. The man watched as the woman, cuddled into his chest. He smiled as he watched her.

The white haired teen slowly opened her eyes, and she looked over at the man that held her close by her waist.

"Madara…" the white haired teen whispered.

"Hmm?" the man muttered in his sleep.

"Madara come on, I need to get up," the teen whispered.

"Hmm no Eri, I don't want you to go," Madara muttered, in his sleep.

"But I have to make breakfast, this morning," the teen whispered.

Madara slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at her.

"Come on, let Okami cook, stay with me here in our bed all day," Madara said.

"Senpai won't have time to, she has to tend to her garden, she told me her plates have been sick, and she's been so tired trying to take care of them," Eri said.

Madara nodded, and let Eri go.

"Thank you, I'll spend the day with you when Okami, senpai can take care of my chores for me," Eri said, getting out of bed.

"Oh what about Ruri, maybe she can take over for you, and you can stay in bed with me," Madara said.

"No, do you want Itachi getting on your back like before, Ruri came here do you?" Eri asked, grabbing some cloths, and getting dressed.

Madara held back a growl. "No, I guess I could wait," Madara answered.

"Thank you" Eri said, walking back over to him, then leaning over the bed, and kissing him on the lips.

Madara kissed back then Eri ,pulled away, and walked to the door.

"I'll call for you, when breakfast is ready," Eri said.

"Alright," Madara said, lying on his back, as he watched Eri walk out of the door.

The brown haired teen yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the black haired man, and smiled.

"Itachi time to get up," Ruri said.

"Five more minute, Ruri," the black haired man muttered.

"No come on, I want to have breakfast, with you today," the brown haired teen said.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at her. Ruri looked down at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok I'm up," Itachi said, sitting up.

Ruri smiled, and crawled out of bed. Itachi followed, as he watched her ass.

"Stop staring at my ass, Uchiha," Ruri said, never turning around.

Itachi quickly looked up, and grabbed some cloths putting them on. Ruri grabbed some cloths, and put them on. They walked to the door then out.

"Okami, time to wake up," the man with green hair said, softly.

"Hmm?" the woman with white hair muttered.

**"It's time to get up,"** the man said.

"Ok give me a minute Zetsu, and I'll be up," Okami said, in a tired voice.

Zetsu only nodded, and started to rub Okami's back. Okami yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. He looked down at her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm so tired," Okami said, slowly sitting up.

"I know," Zetsu said.

Okami slowly got out of bed. Zetsu followed, staying close to her. Okami, got dressed along with Zetsu. They walked to the door, and out.

Eri walked into the kitchen, and then to the refrigerator. She opened the door, and looked inside. A man with long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Eri, hm," the blond man said.

"Oh good morning, Master," Eri said, turning to him.

A man with short silver hair, walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Eri, Deidara," the silver haired man said.

"Morning Hidan," Eri said.

"Morning, hm," the blond haired man said.

Eri looked into the refrigerator. She bent over to look inside. Hidan smirked as he watched Eri's ass. Deidara glared at him, and then walked over to the table sitting down. Hidan walked past the table, and over to the refrigerator. Eri reached in, and pulled out the eggs. She backed up, to shut the refrigerator door, but bumped into Hidan. Hidan quickly wrapped his arms around Eri's waist.

"Hidan, let me go," Eri said.

"Mmm, but why?" Hidan purred.

"I said let go, now!" Eri growled.

Ruri and Itachi walked into the kitchen as Eri, started to struggle agents Hidan's grip.

"Damn it Hidan, let me go!" Eri snapped.

Deidara jumped out of his seat, and was about to run over to Eri when Ruri rushed over punching Hidan, in the back of the head hard. Eri pulled away from Hidan, and walked over to Ruri.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Hidan groaned, grabbing the back of his head.

"Keep your damn hands off of Senpai!" Ruri snapped.

Okami and Zetsu walked into the room.

"Eri are you ok?" Okami asked.

"Yeah I'm ok Senpai, thank you Ruri," Eri said smiling.

"No problem," Ruri said smiling.

Deidara turned to Okami.

"Danna, you should get some more sleep, hm," Deidara said.

"I'm fine," Okami said, in a tired voice.

"No you're not Danna, you need your rest," Ruri said.

"I'm fine, I'll get more sleep when my plants are better," Okami said.

Eri, Ruri, Zetsu, and Deidara sighed.

"I'll be in my garden," Okami said, turning to the door of the kitchen then walked out.

"Could someone bring her some coffee?" Zetsu asked.

"Yeah I'll bring it to her," Eri said.

"I'll make breakfast for you Eri, hm," Deidara said.

"Thank you," Eri said.

Deidara walked over and grabbed the eggs, then walked over to the stove, and started to cook. Eri walked over to the cabinet, and pulled out a cup. She grabbed the coffee, and put some in a cup, and walked out of the kitchen. Ruri watched Eri leave.

Okami walked into her garden, and straight over to her bent over giant flytraps. She ran her hand over one of them. It barely moved, to her touch. It let out a groan of sickness, and pain.

"I'm trying," Okami said sadly.

"Senpai?" Eri said walking up to Okami.

Okami turned to her with tired pain filled eyes.

"Oh senpai," Eri said, rushing over.

"I'm just so worried about them, they're my family, I don't want to lose them too," Okami said.

"I know Senpai, what can I do to help?" Eri asked.

Okami thought for a moment.

"You can get me a herb, that a friend of mine grows, it will help my plants," Okami answered.

Eri smiled, and nodded.

"Where can I find him?" Eri asked.

"In the next town, he has a huge green house, you can't miss it," Okami said.

Eri handed Okami, the cup of coffee then hugged her.

"I'll be back soon," Eri said.

"Be careful," Okami said, kissing Eri on the forehead.

"I will Senpai," Eri said, blushing a bit.

Okami smiled as Eri turned, and walked away. Eri walked back to the base then inside. She walked back to her room then in.

"Madara?" Eri said, walking over to the bed.

"Hmm?" Madara said, opening one eye. "Have you come to stay in bed with me?" he asked.

"No sorry, I have an errand for Okami senpai," Eri said, grabbing a bag.

Madara sat up, and sighed.

"Be careful," Madara said.

"I will don't worry," Eri said, walking over to him.

Madara got off the bed, and wrapped his arms around Eri's waist pulling her closer.

"I mean it, be careful," Madara said.

"I will," Eri said, leaning in closer.

"You better," Madara said, kissing her on the lips.

Madara kissed her back. Eri wrapped her arms around his neck, then broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be back, before you know it," Eri said, smiling.

Madara nodded, and let her go. Eri kissed him once more on the lips, then pulled away walking to the door. Madara watched as Eri, walked out the door. Eri walked to the door, that leads outside. She reached for the door handle. A hand grabbed her on the shoulder. She jumped, and almost screamed.

"Eri senpai, it's just me Ruri," Ruri said.

Eri turned, and smiled.

"You startled me," Eri said.

"Sorry, where are you going?" Ruri asked.

"Oh I have to go on an errand of Senpai's," Eri answered.

"Can I go?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah sure," Eri answered.

Ruri smiled, and the two girls walked out the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warning Contains O.C. stuff

Eri and Ruri walked away from the base.

"So what was it that Danna, wanted you to do?" Ruri asked.

"Oh well, I have to go to a greenhouse that her friend runs, she said that he would have some herbs she would need," Eri answered.

"Oh ok, do you know the guys name?" Ruri asked.

"Oh no, I didn't ask her," Eri answered.

"I guess will just have to ask around," Ruri said.

"Yeah, I bet we'll find him real easily," Eri said.

"Knowing Danna, I bet her friend is hot," Ruri said.

"Yeah I'll bet," Eri said.

The two girls walked for a while.

"Where did she say the greenhouse was?" Ruri asked.

"In a town not far from the base," Eri answered.

"I hope we find it soon, I'm getting hungry," Ruri said.

"Yeah, me too," Eri said.

A town came into view.

"Do you think that it's here?" Ruri asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Eri answered.

As they got closer, a huge greenhouse came into view.

"Look there it is," Eri said, pointing to the building.

"Come on the sooner we get the herb, the sooner we can get back and see if it helps Danna," Ruri said.

"Yeah," Eri said, grabbing Ruri's hand.

Eri took off running, and Ruri followed. They ran into the town, and down the street to the greenhouse. A man tended to some plants outside, as the two girls ran up to him.

"May I help you lovely ladies?" the man asked, turning to look at them.

The two girls didn't answer at first, as they looked at him. The man was very handsome.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be right here tending to the roses," the man said.

Eri said nothing, and hide behind Ruri a bit.

"Oh sorry, uh we're looking for someone," Ruri said.

"Well maybe I can help," the man said.

"Do you know someone by the name of Okami?" Eri asked.

The man's face lit up, and he smiled.

"Oh yes I know Okami, we grew up together my name is Kain," the man answered.

"Kain I've heard about you Senpai, would go on about you for hours," Eri said.

"Oh yeah, and how you guys would always be together," Ruri said.

"I bet she never really talked about me around her lover Zetsu, I think," Kain said.

"Yeah he would get mad," Eri said, giggling a bit.

"But he never showed it," Ruri said.

"But you could feel it, that's for sure," Eri said.

"Yeah," Ruri said giggling a bit.

"Can't blame him really, we we're always so close, and maybe to close for some," Kain said.

"You guys never had sex did you?" Ruri asked.

"No, but I have tried talking her into it. I gave up when I met my wife," Kain said.

A woman walked out of the greenhouse.

"Kain are you flirting again?" the woman asked.

"No Lilly these girls know Okami." Kain answered turning to the woman.

"Okami? You know Okami?" the woman asked.

"She's a very good friend of ours," Ruri said.

"Oh I'm so glad to meet some of Okami's friends," Lilly said.

Lilly slowly walked over showing that she was heavily pregnant.

"Why don't you to come in the house I'll make us something to eat and we can talk," Lilly said.

"Oh but we can't Senpai's plants are very sick, and we need to get back as soon as possible," Eri said.

"Oh dear, what is wrong?" Lilly asked.

"We don't really know Danna, hasn't had any sleep from worry," Ruri answered.

"She sent us here to get some herbs that might help," Eri said.

"I'll be right back," Kain said, standing.

Kain quickly ran into the green house.

"When you see Okami, tell her we miss her, and hope that everything will work out," Lilly said.

"We will," Eri and Ruri said, in unison.

Kain rushed out of the greenhouse, and up to the girls panting.

"Keep this in the bag, if it the oils from it gets in your skin, it will kill you very slowly, so be very careful please," Kain said, holding out the bag.

"We will thank you," Eri said, taking the bag.

"Be careful going home as well," Lilly said.

"We will take care you're selves," Ruri said.

Kain and Lilly smiled, and nodded then Eri, and Ruri turned then walked away.

"Do you think we should stop, and get something to eat?" Eri asked.

"Yeah we should be fine, as long as we don't touch the plant," Ruri answered.

"Ok," Eri said.

Eri and Ruri walked back into town, and to a restraint. They walked in, and looked around for a table. Ruri found one in the back then pointed to it. Eri and Ruri walked over to the table taking a seat.

"What are you going get?" Ruri asked.

"I don't know maybe some roman, and you?" Eri asked.

"Dango," Ruri answered smiling big.

"Oh that sounds good, maybe I'll get some too," Eri said.

"Lets bring some back for Danna," Ruri said.

"Yeah, it might make her feel better," Eri said.

"I hope," Ruri said.

Two men watched the two girls from deep in the shadows.

"Hmm, hm look what we have there," one man said, smirking.

"Yes I can see them my Lord, I'll have Kimimaro, help me catcher them," the other man said.

"Good Kabuto, very good, I will meet you back at the hideout," the first man said.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," the other man said.

"And Kabuto, make sure you do it quietly, we don't need anyone else from the Akatsuki, finding out about this," Orochimaru said.

"Oh I think their spy, will be a bit busy with his lover," Kabuto said.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot," Orochimaru said, smirking even more.

Orochimaru got to his feet, and slipped throw the shadows to the back door, then out. Kabuto watched the two girls as they talked.

"Do you think we should get her some sake?" Eri asked.

"No, she's to tire to enjoy it," Ruri said.

Eri only nodded, as a young waitress walked up to their table.

"What can I get you?" the girl asked.

"Roman and Dango, please" Eri answered.

"Just Dango," Ruri answered.

"Oh and some Dango, to go please," Eri said.

"And to drink?" the girl asked.

"Juice," Eri answered.

"Same," Ruri answered.

"I'll be right back with your orders," the girl said.

"Thank you," Eri and Ruri said, in unison.

The girl nodded and smiled, then walked away. Eri and Ruri waited for their food. Kabuto watched them started to think about Eri, and all the things he would do to her. A few minutes passed, and the waitress walked back with Eri and Ruri's food.

"Here you go enjoy," the girl said smiling.

"Thank you," Eri and Ruri said, in unison.

The waitress walked away. Eri and Ruri started to eat. Kabuto sipped his drink, as he watched even closer. After little while the girls finished their meals, and started on their drinks. They made short work of the drinks, and got to their feet. Eri and Ruri paid for their meals. Eri grabbed the bag of herbs, and then they walked to the door, and out. Kabuto waited a moment more, then got to his feet and followed them.

"I hope this makes the flytraps better, I would hate to see Danna depressed," Ruri said.

"That would be so horrible, I wouldn't know what to do to make her feel better," Eri said.

Ruri nodded, and sighed. They walked out of the town. Kabuto kept out of sight as he sent a signal to alert Kimimaro.

"We should do whatever we can to help Senpai," Eri said.

"Yeah," Ruri said.

They walked for a while longer Kabuto, hiding in the shadows waiting to strike.

"Hey Eri?" Ruri said.

"Yeah?" Eri asked.

"Do you get the feeling we're being followed?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah I do," Eri answered.

In a flash Kabuto and Kimimaro, where standing in front of the two girls.

"Kabuto!" Eri and Ruri gasped.

"Why hello," Kabuto said, smiling.

"What do you want?" Ruri snapped.

"Why you two," Kabuto said, smirking.

"What? Stay away from us," Eri growled.

"I can't do that, Kimimaro, grab Ruri Eri, is mine," Kabuto said.

Kimimaro said nothing, and lunged at Ruri. Ruri dodged him easily. Eri looked towered Ruri.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent," Kabuto said, rushing at Eri.

Eri blocked Kabuto's punch, and swung back at him missing by inches. Kimimaro came at Ruri again, and again barley missing her each time.

"Now why don't you come peacefully, and no one will get hurt," Kabuto said lunging at Eri again.

"Never!" Eri and Ruri said in unison.

"Fine, have it your way, Kimimaro don't hold back, but do not kill her," Kabuto ordered.

Kimimaro said nothing again, and picked up speed. Ruri picked up her speed as well. She kicked her leg hitting Kimimaro, in the chest knocking him back a bit. Kabuto picked up speed, and quickly moved behind Eri grabbing her from behind.

"Ahhh!" Eri screamed.

"Eri!" Ruri screamed, turning to her friend.

Kimimaro landed a punch hitting Ruri, knocking her out.

"Now see what you made us do?" Kabuto said.

"You bastards, I'll kill yo-" Eri was cut off as Kabuto knocked her out cold.

"Now let's hurry, before someone sees," Kabuto said, picking Eri up bridle style.

Kimimaro nodded and picked Ruri up throwing her over his shoulder. The two men jumped into the trees and disappeared.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning Contains O.C. stuff

The two men ran through the forest. Kabuto looked down at the girl, in his arms and smiled to himself.

'Mmm, so lovely, and you will be mine all mine,' Kabuto thought to himself.

Kimimaro only followed Kabuto, staying quite.

"Why did we need both of these girls?' Kimimaro thought to himself.

The two men jumped through the trees, for a while longer. The hide out came into view, and they both landed on the ground near the entrance. Kabuto walked down the stairs, into the hideout. Kimimaro followed close behind. They walked down the hall to a room.

"Come in," Orochimaru said, from the other side of the door.

Kimimaro opened the door, and Kabuto walked in. Kimimaro followed, and shut the door behind them.

"Well done," Orochimaru said, getting to his feet.

Orochimaru walked over to Kimimaro, and took Ruri off of his shoulder.

"You should learn the right way to carry a woman Kimimaro, but never mind that now," Orochimaru said, looking down at Ruri.

Kimimaro said nothing.

"You may go now," Orochimaru said, looking up at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro nodded then turned walking to the door and out.

"Now let's take them to their room, shall we?" Orochimaru said.

"Yes my Lord," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked to the door then out. They walked down the long hallway, until they came upon a room. Kabuto unlocked it and opened the door. Orochimaru walked in and Kabuto followed. Orochimaru walked over to one bed, and laid Ruri down on it and Kabuto, walked over to anther laying Eri down on it.

"It won't be long, before they wake up," Kabuto said.

"Yes, I know, and I have a plane for dealing with the Akatsuki," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked to the door then out.

"What do you have planed?" Kabuto asked.

"I will explain elsewhere," Orochimaru said, walking down the hall.

Kabuto followed Orochimaru. They walked down the hall, away from the room Orochimaru, turned to Kabuto.

"We will send an imposter in Eri's place," Orochimaru said.

"But, what about Ruri?" Kabuto asked.

"We will have the imposter say she told her, she was going out and would be back later," Orochimaru answered.

Kabuto nodded.

"Now go get a girl, we no longer need," Orochimaru said.

"Yes sir," Kabuto said.

Kabuto walked down the hall, to the prison area. He opened the door, to the room that leads to the cells. A few women sat in their cells, quietly awaiting their fait. Kabuto walked up to a cell, and looked inside.

"Girl come here," Kabuto ordered.

"Why? So you can experiment on me, like the last girl," the woman said, in a annoyed tone.

"No I have a job for you, if you do it right you'll be free," Kabuto said.

The woman looked at him in a bit of shock.

"You're not lying to me are you?" the woman asked.

"No now come here," Kabuto ordered

The woman got to her feet, and walked over.

"No, don't do it it's a trick," one woman yelled.

The woman paid her no mind. The wish to be free clouded her mind.

"Good," Kabuto said.

Kabuto made some hand seals, then quickly reached through the bars of the cell, and placed two fingers on the woman's forehead.

"Mind control no jutsu!" Kabuto called out.

The woman's eyes grew dull and empty.

"Now you will obey, only my voice," Kabuto said.

"Yes sir," the woman said, in a lifeless like tone.

"Now come," Kabuto said, opening the cell door.

The woman walked out of her cell, and stud still. Kabuto turned, and walked to the door, the woman followed him close behind. The other women in the other cells, only watched in sadness as anther was taking away, to be put through only God knows what. They walked down the hall, and up to Orochimaru.

"Good," Orochimaru said, smirking.

Orochimaru walked down the hall, a little ways then opened a door, and walked in. Kabuto and the woman followed him.

"Now teach her what she needs to know," Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto nodded, and began to teach the woman everything she would need to know, about the Akatsuki.

A couple hours passed, and the two girls slowly opened their eyes.

"Oh my head," Eri groaned.

"You're telling me," Ruri said.

Both girls held their heads. then looked around to get their bearings.

"Where are we?" Eri asked.

"I don't know," Ruri answered.

With in a flash everything came rushing back to them.

"Kabuto!" Eri and Ruri gasped.

"Damn it, when I get my hands on him, I'll kill him," Ruri growled.

"Not if I get to him first," Eri growled.

"Ah, I see your both awake," Kabuto said, unlocking the door.

Eri and Ruri jumped up from their beds, and got ready to run at him when the door opened. The door opened and the two girls dashed at him. Kimimaro stepped in the way of the running girls. They stopped and back away a bit.

"Now I would like for you to meet someone Eri," Kabuto said, walking in.

The woman walked in, and stepped out from behind Kabuto.

"What are you going do with that poor woman?" Eri snapped.

"Oh please, be patient you will see," Kabuto almost purred.

Both Eri and Ruri glared at him hard.

"Oh if only looks could kill," Kabuto said, laughing a bit.

"Get on with it," Orochimaru snapped.

"Yes, sorry," Kabuto said.

Kabuto made some hand seals.

"Replacement no jutsu!" Kabuto called out.

Eri and Ruri watched, as the woman before them transformed into Eri.

"What the hell is this, some kind of sick joke?" Ruri asked.

"Why did you make her look like me?" Eri snapped.

"Oh she is now your replacement, she will go in your place, and I will get to keep you all to myself," Kabuto said smirking.

"Uh, you sicken me, they will never fall for that imposter!" Eri snapped.

"Oh but they will, I know everything about you, and so does she. She will go back to the Akatsuki base, and take your place they will never come looking for you," Kabuto said.

"And what about me? They will find out I left with Eri, and they will come looking for me, when I don't return," Ruri snapped.

"Oh I have that covered too. She will tell them, that you told her you would be back, and after a day or two of you being missing they will go looking for you, but they will only find a replacement dead, and think that it was you, and that you were killed by some ninja, or bandit," Kabuto said, smirking more.

"You bastard!" Eri and Ruri screamed.

"Mmm, and I will have you all to myself Ruri," Orochimaru said, smirking.

"I would rather die, than be your slave," Ruri snapped.

"Oh but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? When I've had enough of you, you will die, or at least wish you would," Orochimaru said, smirking even more.

Kimimaro looked at Orochimaru, then to Eri and Ruri. Eri and Ruri did not know what else to say. They stood where they where, and looked down at the ground. Kabuto walked out of the cell, and the woman followed Kimimaro, followed as well. Kabuto locked up the cell again.

"Now send her out," Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto nodded and walked down the hall, to the stairs that lead outside. The woman followed close behind. They walked up the stairs, and out of the hide out.

"Now go to where you were told to go, do not stop. Take this with you Eri, had it with her when I found her. Okami probably asked her to get it, so make sure she gets it," Kabuto said.

"Yes Kabuto-kun," the fake Eri said, smiling sweetly.

Kabuto only smirked, and pointed for her to go. The woman took off running. The woman ran for almost an hour more, before coming to the road that leads to the Akatsuki base. She slowed, and started to walk.

Okami sighed, and started to pace.

"She should be back by now, where is she?" Okami asked, looking at Zetsu.

"I'm sure she's on her way. b**Don't worry,"**/b Zetsu said.

Okami nodded, and paced some more. Madara walked out to the garden.

"Has she come back yet?" Madara asked.

"No not yet, I'm getting worried," Okami said.

"So am I, I'm going to go look for her," Madara said.

Okami nodded, and slowed down her pacing. Madara started to walk away, when he saw Eri.

"Eri!" Madara said, taking off running.

The woman smiled, and run up to him.

"Eri, where have you been? You had me worried," Madara said, hugging her.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I ran into some people I know, and they wouldn't let me leave sooner," the fake Eri said.

Madara looked at her for a moment, and was about to say something.

"Eri, where have you been? I was so worried," Okami said, running up to her.

"I'm sorry Senpai, I ran into some people I know, and they wouldn't let me leave sooner," the fake Eri said.

"Well at least your back. Did you get it?" Okami said.

"Get what Senpai?" the fake Eri asked.

"What do you mean what? My herbs," Okami said.

"Oh yes here," the fake Eri said, holding out the bag.

Okami smiles, and takes the bag then runs and quickly walks back to her garden, the woman followed. They walked up to the flytraps. The woman looked at them with fear in her eyes. Madara walked into the garden, and looked at the woman.

"Eri are you alright? Madara asked.

"O-oh yes, I'm fine," the fake Eri answered.

Okami had not noticed the woman's reaction. She quickly reached into the bag, and pulled out herbs quickly feeding each flytrap some. Madara watched the woman, as she kept a close eye on the plants.

"There that should do it Eri, was Kain nice to you when you met him?" Okami asked, turning to the woman.

"Kain?" the fake Eri said.

"Yes Kain, the man that gave you these herbs, he did tell you his name didn't he?" Okami asked.

"Oh yes, I guess I'm tired, I must have forgot," the fake Eri answered.

Okami raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the flytraps. The flytraps started to regain color, and started to move. Each of them turned to the imposter, and hissed loudly. They started snapping at her as well. The woman gasped, and moved back quickly.

"What is wrong with you? Tobi get her out of here, something must be wrong with the herbs," Okami said, trying to calm the fly traps.

Madara grabbed the woman, and pulled her away quickly.

"Are you alright?" Madara asked.

The woman only nodded shaking.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Madara said.

The woman nodded, and they walked away from the garden then to the base. Madara looked at her, as they walked inside.

"What is the matter with you guys? You've never attacked Eri, like that before," Okami asked, with worry in her voice.

The flytraps only rubbed agents her, and growled softly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Contains O.C. stuff.

"I want to go home," Eri said, walking back over to her bed.

"I do too, we'll get out of this I promise," Ruri said, walking over and sitting down next to Eri.

"No we won't, I'll never see Tobi again," Eri said, starting to cry.

"Shh, shh it will be ok, we'll get out of here don't cry please," Ruri said, wrapping her arms around Eri.

"No we won't, they'll do horrible things to us," Eri said, crying more.

"No we'll get out, please don't cry," Ruri said, fighting the tears herself.

Foot steps could be heard coming down the hall. Both girls looked at the door as Kabuto, looked to the window. Eri quickly whipped the tears from her face, and glared at the door. Kabuto unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Oh come now Eri, you shouldn't cry everything will be much better soon," Kabuto said.

"You bastard, don't say such things, it will never get better, let us go now!" Eri snapped.

Kabuto said nothing, then turned to the door, and walked out. He locked the door again, and Ruri jumped off the bed, and ran to the door and banged on it.

"You bastard, let us out of here!" Ruri screamed.

Eri did the same as Ruri did, getting off the bed, and running over to the door. She started to pound on it as well.

"Let us out! Let us out!" both girls screamed, banging on the door.

The door unlocked, and opened. Orochimaru glared at the two of them.

"Enough of this, or you will be punished!" Orochimaru snapped.

"Let us out now!" Ruri snapped.

Orochimaru grabbed Ruri and glared at her then pulled her by the arm pulling her close to him.

"I said stop it, or else," Orochimaru growled.

Eri came at him, and was knocked back onto one of the bed.

"Eri!" Ruri called.

Orochimaru throw Ruri onto the other bed, and turned to the door.

"Another word out of either of you, and you'll regret it," Orochimaru hissed.

Eri and Ruri said nothing. Orochimaru walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. The door locked and the two walked back over to one of the bed.

"Stay next to me please," Eri said.

Ruri nodded, and they both sat down on the bed. Eri pulled her knees up to her chest. Ruri pulled her even closer, and Eri leaned on her. They sat there in the dark alone and scared.

Madara and the woman walked down the hall, to the living room. She looked around at the people in the room.

"Welcome back, hm," Deidara said, smiling.

The woman smiled, and quickly walked over then hugged him. Deidara blushed a bit, and hugged her back. Madara watched the woman. Something was different about the woman he loved, something was wrong.

"Hey Eri," Hidan said.

"Hi Hidan," the face Eri almost purred.

The woman walked over to Hidan, and wrapped her arms around one of His. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

"Did you miss me?" the face Eri whispered, smirking a bit.

"Oh I always miss you, when you're gone," Hidan smirked.

"Eri I think we should go for a walk," Madara said, walking over to the woman and Hidan.

"Aw, but I wanted to talk to Hidan, some more," the fake Eri said pouting.

"No come on," Madara said, grabbing the woman's arm, and pulling her away.

"Hey asshole, she wants to spend some time with me, leave her alone," Hidan snapped.

Madara was about to say something.

"Stop it Hidan, Tobi take her for that walk," Itachi said.

Madara pulled the woman away, out of the room, and down the hall. Hidan growled, and glared hard at Itachi.

"Let's walk around outside for a little while, until dinner is done," Madara said.

"Yes Tobi," the fake Eri said, smiling.

Madara said nothing, and they walked out of the base. He walked next to the woman. He reached his hand out the woman. The woman looked at his hand, and smiled she took his hand.

"It's such a nice day today isn't it?" the fake Eri asked, in a very happy tone.

"Yeah it is," Madara agreed.

"It's so bright, and it smells so good out here," the fake Eri said.

"Yeah," Madara said.

"I wander how Tobi is doing," Eri whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I wander how Itachi is doing," Ruri whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I wander if Danna's plants are ok," Ruri said.

"I hope they are, and she's sleeping," Eri said.

"Do you think they will figure it out, that she's not me?" Eri asked.

"I know they will, they'll be here for us in no time, I bet even on their way right now," Ruri answered.

"I hope so, I don't want to be here, I want to go home, I want Tobi to hold me, and make it all go away," Eri whispered, as more tears ran down her face onto the bed.

"I do too," Ruri whispered, as tears ran down her face onto the bed.

They both cried softly in the cell. The sound of the lock, and the door opening made the two girls stopped crying, and turn looking at the man walking into the room.

Kabuto held a tray of food, and set it down on a table near one of the beds. They only stared at nearly glaring.

"Now you have to eat, or you'll only get weak," Kabuto said, smiling.

"Yeah, will eat your shitty food, and be drugged or something!" Ruri snapped.

"It's not drugged, we don't need it drugged, to get what we want from you," Orochimaru said, walking up to the door.

"I would eat of you own free well, or we could force feed you," Kabuto said.

Eri and Ruri clinched their fists, and closed their eyes tight in anger. Both girls nodded, and sighed a bit.

"That's better, I'll be back for the tray in a little while," Kabuto said walking to the door.

"So eat fast," Orochimaru said, in a deep tone.

Ruri got off the bed, and walked over to the tray. Looking down at what looked like oatmeal. She picked up the tray, and walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to Eri. Kabuto smiled, and walked out the door was quickly shut then locked again.

"Make sure you eat it all," Kabuto said.

They took in a deep breath, and started to eat the horrible food.

Madara watched as the woman, looked around. The woman had a look as if she hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Eri?" Madara asked.

"Yes," the face Eri answered, looking at him.

Madara was about to say something.

"Eri, Tobi, dinner, hm!" Deidara called.

"Yes dinner," the fake Eri said.

The woman let Madara's hand go, and toke off running back to the base. Madara watched, and said nothing as she ran into the base. Madara quickly followed after her, quickly walking into the base, and making his way to the kitchen.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Madara told himself ,as he walked to the kitchen.

Madara looked at the woman, as she sat at the table with a big smile on her face. Hidan was sitting across her, staring at her chest as he did for the real Eri. The woman didn't seem to notice, or mind. More and more didn't seem to make sense, making Madara worry even more.

"Here you go Eri, hm," Deidara said, placing a plate of food on the table.

The woman looked down at the food, with a big smile. She had a look on her face, as if she hadn't seen food in years. The woman quickly started to eat, seeming to enjoy every bite. Everyone at the table looked at her in a bit of confusion.

"Tobi, could I speak to you, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes Senpai," Madara said.

Deidara and Madara walked out of the kitchen, and away from everyone else.

"Eri has been acting weird, ever since she came home, hm," Deidara said.

"I know, and it's starting to really worry me," Madara said.

"We had better keep an eye on her, hm," Deidara said.

Madara nodded, and they walked back into the kitchen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Contains O.C. stuff.

The door to the cell was unlocked, and opened Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Kimimaro walked into the room. Eri and Ruri looked them. Kimimaro walked over to the girls, and grabbed their arms pulling them off the bed. The tray fell to the floor, Eri and Ruri struggled against his grip.

"What the hell?!" Ruri snapped, trying to pull away from Kimimaro.

"Now Kimimaro, you don't have to be so rough with them," Orochimaru said.

Kimimaro said nothing, and pulled the struggling teens along with him. Kabuto and Orochimaru walked down the hall Kimimaro, followed dragging the girls with him.

"Where are you taking us?" Eri asked, pulling against Kimimaro's grip.

There was no answer from any of the men. Kabuto Orochimaru walked up to a door Kimimaro pulled the girls into the room.

"Put them in the chairs," Orochimaru ordered.

Kimimaro did as he was told, and forced the two in the chairs. Eri, and Ruri glared at the men.

"Let us go now!" Eri snapped.

"I don't think so," Kabuto said.

"Do you have everything you need?" Orochimaru asked.

"Almost give me a minute, and then I will be ready," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru nodded, and he and Kabuto turned then walked back to the door. Kimimaro followed as the other two men, walked out and the door was locked behind them.

"Kimimaro keep guard," Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes Sir," Kimimaro said.

Eri and Ruri looked at each other, then the door.

"What are we going do?" Eri whispered.

"I don't know," Ruri whispered.

They looked around the room, for any way out any, way to escape. A small window let in a bit of light. The window was just barley big enough of one person to squeeze through.

"There," Eri whispered, pointing to the window.

Eri and Ruri ran over to the window.

"You'll go first," Eri whispered.

"No you," Ruri whispered.

"No you will go first, I'll be right behind you," Eri whispered.

Ruri nodded and Eri, brought her hands together for Ruri to step in. Ruri stepped into Eri's hand. She lifted her up to the window Ruri unlocked it, and opened it. Eri pushed Ruri higher, and started to climb out. Ruri made it all the way out the window, and turned to help Eri out. She reached in, and grabbed Eri's hand then started to pull her out. The door unlocked, and Ruri tried to pull Eri out faster.

"Don't let them escape!" Orochimaru snapped.

Kimimaro and Kabuto rushed over. Kabuto grabbed Eri, and pulled her back down into the room.

"Run Ruri, go get help!" Eri screamed.

"No, I won't leave you!" Ruri screamed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Just go, get help!" Eri yelled.

Kimimaro quickly reached for Ruri, missing her by inches. Ruri took off running tears running down her face.

"Get her now!" Orochimaru screamed.

Kimimaro ran out of the room, and down the hall then out after Ruri. Ruri ran for her life, for hers and Eri's.

The woman made short work of the food, and sighed happily.

"That was great," the fake Eri said.

"Thank you, hm," Deidara said, eating his dinner.

Madara said nothing as he ate his food. Worry filled his mind, he knew something was wrong, but he just could not put his finger on it. Did something happen to Eri? Did she eat something to make her change so much? These thoughts ran through his mind.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, and looked around.

"What's the matter Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Has anyone seen Ruri?" Itachi asked.

"Oh she said that she had to do something, and would be back later," the fake said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Madara asked.

"No she didn't," the fake Eri answered.

Itachi walked out of the kitchen.

"I hope she gets back soon, hm," Deidara said.

Everyone at the table nodded.

"That was a very stupid thing, to do!" Orochimaru snapped.

"Let me go!" Eri screamed, struggling agents Kabuto.

Kabuto pulled her to the chair, and forced her down. He quickly tied her down, so she could not get away.

"You really shouldn't have done that, you've made Lord Orochimaru very angry," Kabuto said, walking over to a table.

"Do you really think I care?" Eri snapped.

Kabuto said nothing as he grabbed a needle, and a vile. He felled the needle with a liquid, then walked back over to Eri.

"Now this will sting a bit," Kabuto said, bring the needle closer.

"Keep that away from me!" Eri screamed, struggling agents the ropes.

"Stop moving, or you'll just make it hurt more," Kabuto snapped.

Orochimaru walked over, and grabbed her holding her still. Kabuto quickly stuck the needle into her arm, and injected her with the liquid. Eri screamed from a bit of pain, and fear. Eri stopped moving, and her eyes grew dim.

"Good it's taking effect," Kabuto said.

Kabuto made some hand seals, then placed two fingers on Eri's forehead.

"Mind control no jutsu!" Kabuto called out. "You will do only what I, or Lord Orochimaru tells you," he said.

"Yes Kabuto-kun," Eri said smiling.

"Good girl," Kabuto said. Then he quickly untied her, pulled her out of the chair, and kissed her on the lips. Eri hesitated for a second but kissed him back.

Ruri ran with all the speed, her legs could find. She ran for nearly an hour. Kimimaro was catching up slowly. Ruri cried fearing she would be caught, or worse too late. She ran for so long, and hard her lungs started to burn, her legs acted, and it became harder, and harder to breath, but she knew she could not stop for Eri's sake, if not her own.

Okami petted her pants, and smiled at them. The plates started to growl, and hiss. Okami listened, and her eyes grew wide.

"He WHAT!?" Okami snapped.

The plates hissed, and growled more. Zetsu looked at them, and then Okami.

"No, that can't be. Okami said, backing away from the plants a bit.

"Okami what's the matter? **What did they tell you?"** Zetsu asked.

"They told me that it was Kabuto, that made them sick, and that-" Okami started to say.

"Danna! Danna!" Ruri screamed, with what breath she had left.

Okami turned, and ran out of the garden to where her name, was being called. She saw Ruri, running for her life down the path. Okami ran out to her, panic on her face.

"Ruri what's the matter?!" Okami asked, panic in her voice.

Kimimaro saw that Ruri was in Okami's arms, and he smiled to himself then turned quickly, running back to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Senpai, Kabuto," Ruri panted.

Ruri passed out falling into Okami's arms. Okami quickly picked her up bridle style, then ran to the base. Itachi walked out the door, and his eyes grew wide.

"Ruri!" Itachi gasped, running over to Okami.

"Take care of her, I have something I have to do," Okami said, handing Ruri to Itachi.

Okami and Zetsu ran into the base, and down the hall. Madara finished his meal, then turned as he saw Okami and Zetsu, rush into the room. Okami rushed over to the woman, and picked her up by her throat. Everyone looked at her in shock. The whites of Okami's eyes turned black.

"Okami let her go now, what is the matter with you?!" Madara almost snapped.

"Where is Eri?!" Okami yelled.

"What? Okami!" Madara said.

"Quiet!" Okami snapped, holding up her free hand to Madara.

Madara was about to attack Okami.

"W-what are you talking about Senpai, I am E-Eri," the fake Eri chocked out.

"You are not!" Okami screamed.

Okami slammed the woman down into the chair, and made some hand seals. She quickly placed her hand on the woman's head.

"Release!" Okami called out.

The woman went limp, and slowly started to change back to what she once looked like. Everyone on the room gasped. Madara's eyes grew wide, and he backed away a bit.

"She's an imposter, kill her!" Hidan snapped.

"Don't any of you touch her!" Okami snapped.

"But Danna, hm!" Deidara said.

"I said don't touch her, leave now to Orochimaru's, he has her. I'll take care of this girl, and catch up with you when I'm done," Okami said.

Everyone ran out of the room. Madara lead the way, running as fast as he could out of the base.

"Deidara get one of those birds of your out now!" Kakuzu ordered.

Itachi watched as everyone ran out of the base, and past him. Deidara pulled out a bird, and throw it into the air. He made some hand seals.

"Katsu!" Deidara called out.

The bird grew large, and everyone jumped on. The bird flew higher then toward Orochimaru's at great speed.

Okami looked at the woman passed out, on the chair then picked her up carrying her bridle style.

"What are you going to do with her? **You should kill her,"** Zetsu said.

"No, I won't kill her, she was more than likely forced into this by Orochimaru," Okami said, walking out of the kitchen.

Zetsu followed and they quickly rushed out of the living room, and down the hall. They ran out of the base. Okami handed the woman to Zetsu.

"Hold her for me please," Okami said, walking away from Zetsu.

Okami bit into her thumb drawing blood then slammed her hand into the grown.

"Summoning jutsu!" Okami called.

A large puff of white smoke appeared, and then was blown away by a breeze. A huge snake appeared before her. Itachi rushed over to Okami.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"That woman there was an imposter, of Eri," Okami answered, pointing to the woman.

"What should we do with her? **Should we come with you?"** Zetsu asked.

"Keep her safe from the others, I wish to deal with her myself," Okami said, jumping on the head of the snake.

Eri pulled away from Kabuto. Kabuto wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"You're mine from now on," Kabuto purred.

"Forever," Eri said smiling.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Contains O.C. stuff.

Deidara made the bird fly as fast as it could.

"Can't you make this thing fly faster?" Madara asked.

"Don't you think I'm trying, hm!" Deidara growled.

Madara said nothing, still wishing the bird would fly faster.

"I'm going with you," Itachi said, jumping up onto the back of the snake.

"No stay here, and take care of Ruri," Okami ordered.

"She's coming with us as well," Itachi said.

"We have no time to argue about this," Okami said, patting the snake on the head.

The snake started to move, gaining speed with every second.

"Hold on the best you can, he's very fast," Okami said.

Itachi only nodded, and held on the best he could with one arm, still holding onto Ruri, with the other. The snake gained great speed now moving faster than most others before him.

Kabuto took Eri's hand, lead her past Orochimaru, and out of the room. Orochimaru watched as Kabuto, led the girl away then sighed to himself.

"Alone again," Orochimaru mumbled.

"Were are we going Kabuto-kun?" Eri asked.

"To my room, to make you mine for real," Kabuto answered, walking to his room.

Eri followed, and a single tear ran down her cheek. She whipped it away, and looked at her finger. Kabuto walked up to the door, and reached for the handle.

"We have to go faster Deidara," Madara said.

"I'm trying, hm," Deidara said.

The snake was moving at amazing speed. Okami could see Deidara's bird in sight. Soon they moved under Deidara, and the others, then past them.

"I-is that Okami?" Kisame asked.

"Yes," Madara said, running to the head of the bird and jumping off.

"Tobi what the hell are you doing?" Hidan yelled.

Deidara was too stunned to say anything. Okami looked back to see Madara fly down at them.

"Catch him!" Okami gasped.

The snake did as he was told, and swung his tail just in time to catch the falling man.

"Get up here," Okami said, never looking back at Madara.

Madara quickly made his way to the head of the snake, and stood beside Okami. The snake moved away from Deidara, and the others.

Kabuto opened the door, and lead Eri inside. Eri looked around as the door was shut behind her.

"Come over here," Kabuto said, walking over to his bed.

Eri walked over to him. Kabuto quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer.

"What do you say we get those cloths off, so I can see that perfect body of yours," Kabuto purred.

Eri only nodded, and slowly reached for her shirt, almost reluctantly, as Kabuto watched closely. He long for the day, he could claim Eri for himself. Eri slowly lifted her shirt making Kabuto, want to just rip it off.

The snake quickly made his way to the entrance of Orochimaru's hide out.

"Kabuto we have visitors, and they seem a bit angry!" Orochimaru growled, from the other side if the door.

"What?!" Kabuto yelled.

Eri pulled her shirt down, and looked at the door.

"Come on we have to get rid of them," Kabuto said, rushing to the door.

Eri followed, and they walked out of the room. Orochimaru walked down the hall to the stairs.

Okami and Madara jumped down from the head of the snake. Itachi jumped off the back of the snake still carrying Ruri. The snake disappeared until he was need again.

"Orochimaru!" Okami roared, walking over to the stairs.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Eri walked up the stairs, and out of the hideout.

"Give her back!" Madara snapped, walking over to Okami.

"I can't do that, she's mine now," Kabuto said, smirking.

Eri looked at her friends with dull eyes.

"Eri come here, get away from him," Okami said.

Eri didn't say anything, and only moved closer to Kabuto.

"Eri it's me, don't you recognize me?" Madara asked, moving closer.

Orochimaru looked over at Itachi and Ruri.

"I see you brought her back to me Itachi-kun," Orochimaru said, smirking.

Everyone that stood before him glared death at him. If only looks could kill.

"Give her back you fucks!" Madara snapped.

"I can't do that Eri, dear won't you deal with them for us?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru reached into his throat, and pulled out a sword handing it to Eri. Eri nodded, and stepped forward.

"Eri don't listen to them," Okami said.

"She won't listen to you, she only obeys me or Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"No, you bastards!" Okami snapped angrily.

"Kill them all dear," Orochimaru said.

Eri only nodded, and lunged at Madara. Okami drew her sword, and jumped in front of Madara, blocking the attack.

"No, Eri, Stop it!" Okami cried, as tears formed in her eyes.

Eri only jumped back, and lunged at Okami again. Their swords clashed, and scratched against each other.

Deidara landed the bird, and everyone jumped off its back.

"Eri, hm!" Deidara gasped, running over.

"Stay back, she's not herself!" Okami called, tears running down her face.

'Senpai, I'm so sorry!' Eri screamed in her mind.

Tears stared to run down Eri's face, as she charged Okami again.

Ruri slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the scene before her.

"Senpai, Danna no!" Ruri screamed.

Madara noticed the tears running down Eri's face, and he rushed over pushing Okami, out of the way of Eri's blade. Everyone looked on in horror as Eri, stabbed through Madara's shoulder. Madara showed no sign of pain, as he wrapped his arms around Eri holding her close.

"No!" Eri screamed.

Eri started to sob uncontrollably into Madara's other shoulder.

"Eri are you ok?" Madara whispered, in Eri's ear.

"Oh why did you do that? Don't die!" Eri sobbed.

"Don't cry, I cannot die," Madara whispered.

Eri looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"I will never die, as long as I have you," Madara whispered.

Eri pulled Madara's mask away, and kissed him on the lips. Okami turned her attention to Kabuto and Orochimaru, then swung her sword over her shoulder.

"Now you're both going to die," Okami growled, as the whites of her eyes grew black.

Orochimaru and Kabuto slowly backed away.

"You try to take Eri and Ruri away, and poison my plants, no, my family, and you think I won't hunt you down, and kill you very slowly," Okami growled, walking toward them faster.

Orochimaru and Kabuto said nothing as the turned, and ran back down the stair. Okami roared, and chased after them.

Eri pulled away from Madara, and looked at the sword only crying more.

"I-I'm going pull it out now," Eri said.

"Wait," Kakuzu said rushing over.

Eri didn't move.

"Alright, now you can, I'll stop the bleeding, and sew up the wound," Kakuzu said.

Eri nodded, and quickly pulled the sword from Madara's shoulder. Madara did not flinch, not even a whimper of pain spilled from his lips. Kakuzu kept the wound from bleeding, and quickly sewed up the hole. Eri watched as tears still ran from her eyes.

Ruri crawled out of Itachi's arms and ran over to Eri, wrapping her arms around her. Eri cried into Ruri's shoulder

Hidan walked over to Tobi, and smiled.

"That was awesome, not even flinching better than me," Hidan said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You got some gut," Sasori said, walking over.

"Oh yeah," Kisame said, walking over.

Eri looked up at them, and whipped her tears from her eyes.

"T-Tobi are you sure you're ok?" Eri asked, walking over.

"Yes, I'm ok, I promise," Tobi said smiling.

Tobi pulled the mask back over what little of his face that showed.

"W-When we get back, I'll heal you the rest of the way," Eri said sniffling.

Tobi nodded. Deidara walked over, and quickly hugged Eri, not letting her go,

"H-He didn't tou-touch you did he, hm?" Deidara asked.

Eri hugged him back, and shook her head no. Deidara nodded, and held her.

Loud screaming could be heard coming from inside the hideout.

"Let's go home," Madara said, walking over to Eri.

"Yes let's go, hm," Deidara said.

Everyone else nodded. Ruri looked over at the hideout, and smirked.

"Kill them, kill them slowly Danna," Ruri whispered to herself.

Itachi picked Ruri up bridle stay, and looked down at her smiling. Ruri smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Madara quickly picked Eri, up bridle style as well.

"Tobi don't," Eri said.

"I'm ok, I don't want to let you go," Madara whispered.

Eri only nodded, and buried her face into Madara's good shoulder. Everyone walked to the bird.

"I think I'll have to use another one, hm," Deidara said reaching into his bag and pulling out two more birds.

The two other birds grew large, and Madara and Itachi jumped up on one. Everyone else jumped up on the other birds. Deidara made them take to the sky and they flew home.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Warning contains: O.C. stuff and strong Hentai

The birds soon flew close to the base and slowly made their descent to the ground. Deidara looked over at Eri as she clung to Madara. He sighed a sigh of worry. Everyone else jumped down and to the base.

Zetsu walked over still carrying the woman.

Ruri gasped.

"Get rid of her Zetsu," Ruri ordered.

Madara said nothing as he looked down at the frightened woman in his arms. He walked to the door of the base then inside. Eri kept her face buried in his shoulder.

"I can't Okami said to leave her alone," Zetsu said.

Ruri only sighed, and nodded. She knew if her Danna, said to leave the woman that she had a good reason.

"Where is Okami? **Is she alright?"** Zetsu asked.

"She's killing Orochimaru and Kabuto," Ruri said.

"Oh I have to see that. **What will you do with the woman?** Damn I don't know," Zetsu said to himself.

"I'm sure Danna, will tell you about it," Ruri said, smiling

Zetsu only nodded, and sighed.

Madara walked down the hall to his room, he walked in then shut the door behind him with his foot.

"Eri?" Madara asked.

Eri looked up at him, and reached up taking his mask off.

"Madara, I'm so sorry I hurt you," Eri said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Madara smiled, and leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm fine, I promise," Madara said smiling softly.

"I'm still sorry, I attacked you, and Senpai and she's still fighting Orochimaru. If only I kept my guard up, none of this would have happened," Eri said.

Tears ran down Eri's face once more. Madara walked over to the bed, and put Eri, down gently. He leaned down, and whipped the tears from her face.

"It is not your fault; fate is cruel to us all. Okami can take care of herself, and you're back safe and sound along with Ruri, that is all that matters now," Madara said.

Eri only nodded, and got to her feet. She quickly wrapped her arms around Madara's neck, and kissed him gently on the lips. Madara more than gladly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few moments more, before breaking away for air. Eri looked up into Madara's eyes as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Eri, I wish to make everything go away," Madara whispered.

"Make it all go away," Eri whispered.

Madara only smiled, as he reached down grabbing the bottom of Eri's shirt. He slowly pulled it up, and over her head. He reached down grabbing her pants and panties at the same time, pulling them down and off. Eri started to reach back to unsnap her bra but Madara stopped her.

"Let me do everything," Madara whispered, reaching behind her.

Eri only nodded as Madara, unsnapped her bra.

Madara slipped it off her shoulders then threw it to the floor with the other discarded cloths. He reached down, and pulled his shirt over his head and off. He throws it aside and reached down grabbing his pants and boxers pulling them down, and off. They joined the shirt on the floor.

Eri looked up at him as she lay back on her back. Madara crawled onto the bed, and between her legs. He leaned down and kissed Eri's collarbone, making the woman under him moan out softly. He moved his kisses down slowly. Eri moaned softly as Madara, made his way to her nipple. Madara quickly took it into his mouth, and began to suck on it gently. Eri gasped, and moaned louder than before. He sucked harder, and reached up taking her other breast into his hand starting to massage it.

"Madara?" Eri moaned softly.

Madara looked up at her with his eyes as he sucked harder.

"Ahh, I-I want more, I want you inside me, make me forget everything else like you promised." Eri moaned louder.

Madara smiled around her nipple giving it one last good suck, making the woman under him gasp out a moan, one more time before he pulled away.

"Yes, I did promise didn't I?" Madara said, smiling.

Eri nodded and looked up at him. Madara moved between her legs more, and pulled her legs up around his waist. Eri watched as Madara placed his length at her entrance, and slowly pushed the head inside her. Eri let out a soft gasp, as more of her lover entered her. Her gasps soon became a moan as Madara, pushed all the way inside her.

"I was so afraid, I would never see you again," Eri said, looking into Madara's eyes.

"You will never lose me, never," Madara said, slowly starting to pump his hips.

Eri moaned and nodded. Madara started to pick up his speed, thrusting harder and faster. Eri gasped with pleasure, moaning louder as she threw her head back.

"Ahh, Madara!" Eri moaned.

Madara thrust harder, and faster to the sound of his name being moaned out. Eri moaned louder, arching her back trying to get him deeper inside of her. Madara grabs her hips, and thrusts hard leaning down to get deeper. Their bodies rub against each other, with each more powerful thrust.

"Ahh!" Eri and Madara moaned, out loudly.

"It feels so good!" Eri moaned, loudly.

"Ahh yes, so good," Madara moaned, loudly.

Madara started to slam into Eri. Eri started to scream with pleasure. The sound of bodies meeting, and loud moaning filled the room. Madara kept his pace for nearly an hour more.

"Madara, I'm so close!" Eri screamed.

"Ahh, so am I!" Madara moaned, loudly.

"Ahh!" Eri screamed, coming on Madara's hips and her own.

With a few more thrusts Madara, grabbed Eri's hips holding her still as he came hard, and deep inside her.

"Ahh!" Eri and Madara moaned, loudly.

Madara slowly pulled out of her, and lay on the bed next to her panting. Eri lay where she was, panting hard.

Ruri pet the flytraps as she waited for Okami, to return while Itachi watched her and the flytraps.

Okami walked up into her garden, covered in blood with a huge smirk on her face.

"Danna!" Ruri said, running to her.

"You're covered in blood. **Are you ok?"** Zetsu asked walking up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, where is the woman?" Okami asked, turning to Zetsu.

"In the kitchen. **Eating us out of house and home,"** Zetsu sighed.

"Oh ok," Okami giggled.

"Danna come on, let's get you cleaned," Ruri said.

"Yeah," Okami said, smiling.

Ruri, Okami, Itachi, and Zetsu all walked out of the garden, and into the base.

Eri laid her head on Madara chest catching her breath. Madara wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope Senpai, got back safe," Eri said.

"I'm sure she's back, and in bed resting," Madara said.

"I hope so," Eri said slowly closing her eyes.

Madara smiled, and slowly closed his eyes. Slowly they both fell asleep.

THE END.


End file.
